food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Junmai Daiginjo/Story
Fondness Story I. Commodity The swaying smoke screen enthralls the spectators watching from the other side of the latticed window. They've been fooled by empty love and chose to drown themselves in the morass of honey and poison on their own accord. Any traces of exhaustion on our face can be hidden by gaudy make ups. However, the bewitching smile hanging on our lips and the fine, rich alcohols can make anyone lost themselves, to the point that they're willing to give out everything that they had. Here, smiles and love are considered much cheaper than alcohols. The flower on the highest peak ― that no ordinary men can possibly reach ― that can be met tonight is a woman whose skill in trifling with someone's heart is far superior than others. Even if they know that everything is just a momentary illusion, they can't stop themselves from getting charmed when they see her, dressed in gorgeous attire. She would proficiently use her bewitching smile and words capable of titillating a man's heart, easily earning herself "the proof of their love" from men who seeks to be loved. ── All of it is part of the melodramatic, dreamy world. ── There is no truth in this empty, interweaving world, where people fools and getting fooled. However, it seems even someone like her, who is capable of making men from all over the world dance in the palm of her hand, is unable to confirm the true intention of a certain man. That man received countless funds and information from her, but there's never anything like ray of light capable of dispersing the darkness appearing in their relationship. The woman then passed away without any significant change in their relationship. The only person in this world to ever care about me ended up drowning in her own "love". That moronic adulterer didn't even know that he had killed "someone capable of controlling monster", that he'd sought out for so long, with his own hands... what a laugh. ── You should remember that commodity is, after all, just a commodity. Even the most expensive things can be replaced if they're broken. Even the finest rarity that we're so proud of, that we displayed at the topmost shelf, can disappear from people's memories in due time. And now, the men who had sworn their eternal love in front of her are smiling at me. As if they're trying to flatter me. As if they had completely forgotten all about her. (...... If that's the case,) I swear that I'll snatch away that "love" of yours. I'm not so boorish that I'll disregard your feelings, after all. On a certain long night, where the moon hides itself behind the clouds. That man, who has been numbed by alcohols and his love affairs, will surely return here when night lowers its curtains. I tilted my head up, gazing at the night sky, where the harvest moon is supposed to hang high. (Even the beautifully swayed by the wind cherry blossoms at night feels somewhat lacking when there is no moonlight shining upon it, hm.) "Hey, have you heard!? They said that 'that person' has died a terrible death!" "Don't call him so respectfully.In the previous line, the first person is using お方 (okata), formal speech to refer to someone (instead of casual あの人 (ano hito)). He's just a bastard who made his way to the top by using the women as his stepping stones..." "Oh, please. You're the one who have been calling him 'Lord'..." "Sst! You're too loud!" There, look. Be it a commodity of the dark night or a commodity of daylight, once broken they'll soon disappear from people's memories. "Daiginjo, don't you think you're overdoing it? You'll get caught, you know." When I turned to look at the dark spot where no light touches it, I heard someone there talking to me, sounding a bit fed up. I averted my gaze, staring up at the sky again as I imagined the shiny moon behind my eyelids. "I'm just seeking "the proof of love" from him. If he can't give it to me, then it's normal to ask him to give me something else, right?" "...... Well, that's..." I couldn't help but laugh, knowing that I've made the other at loss of words. "Besides, I have you with me. Are you suggesting that I still need something else? If you are, then please tell me what it is... hehe." II. III. IV. V. Junmai Daiginjo Notes Category:Food Soul Story